Royal Lumen Pretty Cure
Note: This series is still being developed. Royal Lumen Pretty Cure '(ロイヤルルーメンプリキュア！''Roiyaru Rūmen Purikyua) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa. The season's motifs are queens, royalty, nobility, medieval and magic. Sypnosis ''Royal Lumen Pretty Cure Episodes '' '''Nova has been ruled by powerful nobles who have been gifted with the power of magic. Those people were called Lumens. Lumens were able to use magic through the use of a Lumen Crystal. Nova was known to be the most powerful country, able to withstand enemies who tried to terrorize them. The King or Queen of Nova was tasked with protecting Nova with their Lumen powers, and through them, the other Lumen dukes or duchesses would give aid to them when necessary. That made Nova the strongest country above all. However, over time, people started to think lowly of Lumens, until only two rulers were the ones who openly announced that they were Lumens. The Duchy of Ursul was one of them, however, people started to think that they used dark magic and sacrifices, which stained the duchy of Ursul's reputation deeply. The other one was from the power of the crown, and that was accepted by all because people believed that it was the king or queen's birthright to use magic. Lumen powers were associated with Lumen Crystals. There are two types of Lumen Crystals, one is the Silver-rim. Silver-rimmed Lumen Crystals only allow the holder to cast magic, but with the Golden-rimmed Lumen Crystals, those who wield it can transform into Pretty Cures. [[Queen Fidelia|'Queen Fidelia']], according to most historians, during her time, was the most powerful Lumen in existence. She could transform into Cure Nova, the Pretty Cure who brings balance to all elements. With her power, everyone respects her, but she does not forget her duties as queen, as she is still elegant and graceful. However, she died in an accident, which caused people to think more negatively about Lumens. But did she really die by accident? Elodie, her daughter, is the Crown Princess, and her mother's successor. However, she may not become queen until her 15th birthday. She encounters many nobles, nobles who may be plotting behind her back... Elodie, like her mother, becomes a Lumen, inheriting her mother's Lumen Crystal. She becomes Cure Nova '''like her mother, although her powers are limited. Joining her are '''Cure Ursul, who controls earth, Cure Serenitatis, who controls water, Cure Mead, who controls air and Cure Merva, who controls fire. Together, they will discover secrets, adventures, and wars. Legend Characters Pretty Cures Main Cures * Is the daughter of Queen Fidelia. She inherits her mother's golden-rimmed Lumen Crystal, thereby allowing her to become a Pretty Cure, namely , the Pretty Cure of light and balance. * Is the Duchess of Ursul that has been open about being a Lumen. She and Selene are in a relationship. Julianna holds another golden-rimmed Lumen Crystal that allows her to become , the Pretty Cure of earth and plants. * Is the Duchess of Serenitatis who is very religious. She was once a priestess before finally receiving the title from her deceased father. She and Julianna are in a relationship. She holds another golden-rimmed Lumen Crystal that allows her to become , the Pretty Cure of water and voice. * Is the heir to the duchy of Mead. She is always discontent of her life even though she is living as a noble. She is more of a freedom-seeker as she is always inside her duchy. She discovers her own golden-rimmed Lumen Crystal that allows her to become the long-inactive , the Pretty Cure of air and flight. * Is the heir to the duchy of Merva. She, for a long time, has become her mother's puppet who wanted her to become a Pretty Cure to take away Elodie's crown from her, but she never liked the idea in the first place. However, she didn't have her own golden-rimmed crystal yet, so her mother's plan failed. She only found her own crystal when she finally found the will to break free from her mother's grasp. She transforms into the long-inactive , the Pretty Cure of fire and truth. Past Cures * Queen Fidelia Antagonists Nobles Ixion Shanjia Items WIP Locations WIP Trivia WIP Media WIP Merchandise WIP Gallery WIP Disclaimer The series is also based on Long Live the Queen, a visual novel role-playing video game developed by Hanako Games and Spiky Caterpillar, published by Hanako Games. References Category:Royal Lumen Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire